


Дело о мертвых студентах

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Obi-Wan, Drama, Gen, Maul and Obi-Wan are friends, criminal minds au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Ау. Следователи Корусантского Бюро расследований Оби-Ван и Мол расследуют кажущийся несчастный случай в элитном учебном заведении.





	Дело о мертвых студентах

**12**

Парень — весь в белом, — вошел в сопровождении адвоката школы, расслабленно опустился в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу — явно не задумавшись, что может помять дорогущие брюки. Поза расслаблена, лицо спокойно, никакого страха, напряжения. Учтивый интерес.

Адвокат сел рядом — и вот он нервничал куда больше. Оби-Ван прислушался к Силе — не из-за себя адвокат переживал. К своему подопечному он относился как сапер к бомбе. Интересно. 

Оби-Ван и Мол представились. Парень поднял бровь.

— Ну вы же знаете, как меня зовут.

— Это формальность для протокола, — сказал Оби-Ван. С этим вот играть в доверительную беседу точно не стоило, сочтет плохим тоном. А прямоту может и оценить.

— Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал парень, даже не взглянув на своего адвоката.

**7**

Выделенная им для работы комната — в башне, не просто так, — была такой же, как и все остальное в этом заведении: бессмысленно роскошной. Шелковые занавеси на окнах, печатные книги на деревянных полках в простенках. Паркет. Сила, паркет. Пятицветный. Посреди комнаты стоял стеклянный стол — ручная работа, просветила Оби-Вана «Мамочка» через наушник, — вокруг него кресла, тоже из дерева…

— Это комната для малых совещаний. — От внешне приветливого ректора Академии так и разило удовлетворением. Приятно ему было демонстрировать небрежное богатство по-настоящему элитного учебного заведения нищим агентам Корускантского Бюро расследований. — Можете располагать ею на весь срок расследования. Здесь хорошая связь, и никто вас случайно не побеспокоит. Секретариат и учебные комнаты совсем близко, мой кабинет напротив.

— Супер, — сказал Мол и шлепнулся в одно из кресел. Только что ноги на стол не водрузил — и то, явно лишь потому, что все же опасался расколотить стекло протезами: штраф бы он не потянул. — Нас все устраивает, верно ведь?

— Просто прекрасно, спасибо, — сказал Оби-Ван. Ректор кивнул.

— Я направлю к вам учеников и учителей, как только они освободятся.

— Замечательно, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Но я вас уверяю, это всего лишь прискорбный несчастный случай.

— Мы приложим все усилия, чтобы прояснить ситуацию как можно скорее.

Ректор покивал и вышел прочь. Мол ухмыльнулся во все зубы.

— Дипломат ты, Кеноби, все же ясно.

— Лично мне неясно ничего, — сказал Оби-Ван и сел-таки в кресло. С некоторой нервозностью опустил стопку датападов на сияющий стол. Стол выдержал. — Ты просто завидуешь, что на здешних учениках костюмы сидят лучше, чем на тебе.

— Ай-ай, личные выпады. — Мол развел руками, будто приглашал полюбоваться, насколько идеально сидит на нем его костюм. — Не сходить ли тебе за кафом, а? И мне захвати заодно.

«Мамочка» в ухе захихикала. 

— Давай работать, — вздохнул Оби-Ван и развернул доску над столом.

От кафа он бы не отказался.

***

Молу чудовищно хотелось спать уже вторые сутки — вот как Квай-Гона порезал казавшийся смирным фигурант совершенно банального дела, это ж надо было так лохануться-то… То, что фигурантом был забрак, и реакции у него шли ваще совсем не по учебнику, Мола не извиняло. Прохлопал ушами как полный дилетант.

На месте придурка мог быть он сам, не сдерни он от мафии семь лет назад — вот что ему помешало. Нельзя, нельзя идентифицироваться с фигурантами, мешает восприятию. Сам же Кеноби бил по дурной доброй голове — и туда же…

…Ну зато в этом деле идентифицироваться с кем либо ему уж точно не грозило.

И вот только они с Кеноби сдали фигуранта силовикам, отвезли Квай-Гона в больницу и таки отчитались — и только он успел помечтать о кровати, как немедленно же выяснилось, что зря это он так развернул оптимизм. Но что за идиотская работа, то в трущобах, то в этих вот дворцах от образования, будь они неладны… 

Роль свою сейчас он понимал очень хорошо: провоцировать местный рафинад на необдуманные реакции. Это он умел — еще как умел. Вот только как же хочется спать, Сила…

— Мамочка, — в осоловевшую голову пришла таки умная мысль, — а ты можешь нам тут каф обеспечить, а?

Оби-Ван перевел взгляд от голо-доски на Мола, и взгляд этот тут же исполнился скорби и усталости от несовершенства окружающих.

— Чего? — набычился Мол. Ну да, ну да, «Мамочка» с ними не затем, но в конце концов это ж на благо расследования!

«Придурки, — нежно проворковала “Мамочка” в наушник. — Вы шкафчик у двери видите? С витражными стенками и с инкрустацией?»

Мол повернулся и увидел шкафчик. Крутой такой шкафчик, в таком только трофеи хранить. Головы врагов там, или, в данном-то контексте, сертификаты об отчислении за неуспеваемость полных идиотов с влиятельными папа-мамами.

«Откройте дверку-то и увидите чудо».

Чего?

Мол прищурился на шкафчик и ткнул его Силой. Легонько. Дверцы распахнулись и — о, действительно чудо! — внутри оказалась навороченная кафная машина, с приборной доской сложнее панели управления истребителя. Силой в это тыкать Мол не рискнул. Пришлось вставать и тащиться к шкафчику.

— Э-э…

«Это — интуитивно понятный интерфейс». — «Мамочка» захихикала.

— Моя интуиция спит крепким сном, зараза. Смилуйся, дорогая, а?

«Ужин».

— Да не вопрос!

«Хоть бы поломался для виду», — вздохнула «Мамочка» и сказала, в какую из одинаковых кнопочек ткнуть.

— Я уже признавался тебе в любви? — спросил Мол, когда откуда-то из недр машины возникла фарфоровая, чтоб ее, чашечка и в нее полилась черная, благоухающая жизнью жидкость.

«Недостаточно часто».

— Вам бы все флиртовать. — Оби-Ван подошел из-за спины и уставился на машину. Шумно втянул воздух носом. 

— Э-э, это мой запах. — Мол хватанул чашку. — Делай свой каф и его нюхай.

Оби-Ван фыркнул и ткнул в ту же кнопочку. Ну что, вроде ожил напарник. Как шутили в Ордене, если кто-то из следователей станет зомби — ни он, ни коллеги этого не заметят. Была в этом доля шутки, да…

— Ладно, — сказал Мол. — Что у нас вообще есть?

— Бред у нас есть, — сказал Оби-Ван.

И был он, как обычно, прав.

**6**

— Нам нужно переодеться, — сразу же сказал Оби-Ван, как только услышал, куда их посылает родное Бюро вместо дома и постелей. — И почему это так срочно?

— Вот да. — Мол почесал кисть руки, отколупнул засохшую кровь. Щелчком направил ошметок на рукав Винду. — Они не только уже померли, их уже и в морг отвезти успели, и всю картину места преступления затоптать, и всех свидетелей напугать. Мы-то там зачем, да еще и прямо вот сразу?

Винду вздохнул, отряхнул рукав и возвел глаза к потолку — и проецируемому на него голубому небу. 

«Окно» в каморке Оби-Вана показывало лес. Зеленый цвет теоретически должен был способствовать спокойствию духа. Может, впрочем, и способствовал, окно он давно не отключал. Может, без него было бы хуже. Голубое небо наверное тоже чему-то способствовало, но Оби-Вану было под ним не по себе, пусть даже он знал, что за экраном такой же серый металл, как и на остальных стенах начальственного кабинета-каморки. Неестественный цвет: голубым небо Корусанта никогда, наверное, не было.

— Отец Сайна Чилири — сенатор, — сказал Винду. — Отец Раша Кловиса — вице-президент Центрального банка. И работа полиции этих отцов ожидаемо не устраивает. Полиция склоняется к несчастному случаю.

— Да ясно ж, — протянул Мол. — Нашли мертвыми богатеньких студентиков, без следов насилия и лыбящимися. Наркота, Силу не спрашивай.

И явно получил волной Силы прямо по мозгу, так скривился.

— Я вам что говорил? — рыкнул Винду. 

— Ничего не ясно, пока не станет ясно, — сказал Оби-Ван хором с Молом.

— Вот именно. Идите и разберитесь. Потом получите три дня отпуска. Вон с глаз моих.

Они вышли вон. Посмотрели друг на друга.

— Заливает, — сказал Мол. Оби-Ван согласно кивнул. — Никаких нам трех дней. Но, может, хоть сутки…

Оби-Ван встряхнулся. Думать о том, чтобы выспаться, было нельзя, так спать хотелось еще сильнее. Думать о Квай-Гоне — у которого в больнице все было в порядке, но… — нельзя было тем более.

— Свежая одежда, — сказал он. — И душ.

Мол потянулся. 

— Да-да, папочка, непременно. Кстати, а кто у нас сегодня на информации?

«Я оскорблена до глубины души», — сказал голос в молчавшем с больницы и неотключенном по забывчивости наушнике, и Оби-Ван заулыбался. Лучший из вариантов. 

— О прекрасная! — взвыл Мол. — Прости, прости, я забыл, который час!

— Флирт — не посреди коридора, — сказал Оби-Ван, махнул рукой и потащился в свой кабинет. Душ, одежда, гель для волос и бороды, не заснуть. Последнее — самое главное.

***

Студентики жили богато. Просто вот не то слово. Корусантская Академия Для Одаренных Студентов — и всех остальных, у кого дофига бабла, — находилась в собственном куполе, на собственной платформе в верхних слоях атмосферы. Небо здесь уже было почти черным, звезды — и орбитальные станции, — сияли даже днем.

Вместе с буйством зелени — Академия стояла в парке-лесу, — впечатление это производило странное. То ли вечный рассвет, то ли вечный закат. Безвременье какое-то. Но небо — это неплохо. Это лучше потолков и смога. Мол полжизни провел на нижних уровнях, где над головой было дерьмо, и под ногами было дерьмо, и тут ему нравилось куда больше.

Никакого ажиотажа в Академии не наблюдалось. Пока они шли на посадку по пеленгу стоянки у основного здания, Мол очень внимательно осматривал территорию. Домики — «индивидуальные виллы», как писали в брошюре — стояли по всему парку-саду-лесу, студентики гуляли, лежали на травке, что-то там читали. Не кучковались, не передвигались группами. Что бы там ни думали родные померших — тут все явно были уверены, что ничего особенного не случилось.

Пятилетнее обучение, индивидуальный подход, полная безопасность… У них тут что, регулярно откидываются от передоза?

Полиция-то у этого заведения из рук ест, проще потратить бабло на полицию, чем на иски и на исправление репутации. Все же понимают, тут элита, эти найдут чем себя потравить, если захотят. Не портить же из-за этого бизнес уважаемым людям?

Десять человек на каждом возрастном уровне, классы по выбору, по интересам, всё — от лингвистики до кибернетики, лаборатории, библиотеки, эксперты в доступе…

Мол вздохнул и, когда шаттл сел у нарочито старомодного, каменного и покрытого плющом здания, выкинул брошюру из головы. Вот сейчас и посмотрим, что тут за идеальные условия.

Когда они вышли, когда к ним шагнул ректор, Мол отключился от разговора — Оби-Ван разберется, глубоко вздохнул и прислушался.

Спокойно здесь было. Тихо.

Пятьдесят человек в обучении, двое умерли позавчера. Никто не скорбит и не плачет, никто не кричит в Силу о несправедливости. Тоже… характеристика. Вот только чья?

**1**

Жизнь Раша Кловиса была прекрасна. Во-первых, он был красив, и это была объективная оценка. Во-вторых, он был богат. В-третьих, будущее, намеченное для него отцом, его вполне устраивало. У него был лучший друг и прекраснейшая из девушек. Девушка, правда, была пока больше в мечтах, но это ненадолго. Им нужно только вырасти, и, когда ему будет наконец-то пятнадцать, Падме Наберрие будет его и только его. Никого иного из их круга он за конкурентов не считал. Альдераанцев только если… Но ничего, это решаемо.

Они сидели за столиками основного кафе, обсуждали лингвистику, и Раш наслаждался — теплом, солнцем, интеллектуальной беседой. Тем, что их с Сайном и с Падме никто не решался побеспокоить и подсесть за столик рядом. Понимают свое место, это прекрасно.

Пока не явился этот малец в сопровождении по-идиотски выглядящих роботов — секретаря и астромеха, что ли? какая глупость и бесвкусица — и нагло не занял тот самый столик, загородив вид на цветник. И на поднос он набрал, кажется, все, что предлагало кафе. Какая неумеренность.

Раш оглядел парня внимательно. Белобрысый, смазливый, школьная форма совсем новая, новичкового серого цвета, ткань — ничего особенного, машинную выделку сразу видно. Отец этого мальчика еще не понял, что на самом деле важно в страте, на которую он нацелил сына. 

Раш хмыкнул. Переглянулся с Падме — та чуть улыбнулась. Да, она права, таких следует немедленно ставить на место.

Так, как там его… Раш увеличил в визоре именной таг парня на рукаве, мысленно кивнул — нувориш, как и ожидалось.

— Скайуокер, — сказал Раш. Парень поднял на него глаза. — Ты загораживаешь мне вид. Пересядь.

Парень обернулся на цветник, посмотрел на Раша, на Падме. Хмыкнул — и как посмел только!

— Не-а.

Раш вздернул брови.

— Ты новенький, ведь так? Запомни, здесь мне не перечат.

— Иначе что?

— Иначе у тебя и твоего отца будут неприятности.

— Мой отец, — сказал парень, — со своими делами сам разберется. А со мной ты что сделаешь?

— Что захочу, — сказал Раш.

— Не страшно, — парень усмехнулся. — Но буду ждать с нетерпением.

**8**

— Ну да, мы, нас всех позвали на вечеринку, ну вот да, три дня назад.

Соученик Раша Кловиса смотрел прямо, сидел расслабленно. Горя в нем не было ни капли.

— И вы пошли, хоть и не были с ним дружны? — спросил Оби-Ван и получил снисходительный взгляд.

— Ну вы понимаете, агент, на вечеринки ходят не только чтобы с приглашающими пообщаться. Он был нормальный, Раш.

— И делился, — протянул Мол. 

Соученик в его сторону старательно не посмотрел, аж плечи напряглись.

— У него были особенные вечеринки? — спросил Оби-Ван мягко.

— Да как обычно… Хотя нет, ну не как обычно, вы ж и сами выясните. У него всегда выпивка была, в легальных количествах, ничего такого. Я немного, чтоб расслабиться, да и все так. Мы никогда не напивались! 

— Просто продегустировать.

— Вот именно!

— И чем еще он вас на вечеринках обеспечивал? — вкрадчиво спросил Мол.

— У вас о нас какое-то превратное мнение, агент. Мы вели беседы и расслаблялись. Вам сложно представить, какие здесь нагрузки!

***

Падме Наберрие, будущий законодатель Набу, элита элит и, по словам чуть ли не каждого второго, девушка Кловиса, прошествовала в комнату с идеально прямой спиной и без сопровождающего, она давно уже совершеннолетняя по законам Набу.

Грациозно села в кресло, улыбнулась. Темная хмарь была в ее душе. Гнев, горечь, тяжесть. Кажется, или погибших ей было действительно жаль?

— Вы уже нашли, кто сделал этот ужасный наркотик? — спросила она.

**2**

Когда Падме в начале года взяла кибернетику высокого уровня, ей показалось, что это — хорошая и правильная мысль. Нужно же закалять характер. Это важный предмет, и если набирать лишь то, что удается легко, то не познаешь истинной сложности и не научишься преодолевать себя.

Нет, Падме многому научилась. И была искренне благодарна Сайне за объяснения. Но ее уверенность в том, что самое главное — усилия, воля и хорошие учебники как-то… поколебалась. Она старалась. И ее работы не были хуже! Но чувство было — будто идешь наощупь в тумане, случайно решая, куда же сворачивать. А туман все не кончается и не кончается, и ни четкости, ни ясности, ни радости…

А затем в середине года учитель ввел в их класс белобрысого первогодка — того самого, который не пересел ради ее возможности смотреть на цветник на пике великолепия с идеальной точки обзора. Милый Раш тогда излишне расстроился, право, что за пустяки… 

— Это Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал учитель, — теперь он будет заниматься с вами.

Раш рядом нахмурился, а Падме улыбнулась парнишке. Нужно поддержать его, вдруг он так же, как и она — переоценил свои силы?

Впрочем, двух дней хватило, чтобы понять, что иерархия класса сменилось: новенький в кибернетике оказался лучше даже Сайны, к неудовольствию последнего.

— Ну в самом деле, Сайна, — смеялась Падме, — ну какая разница? Зато подумай, какая хорошая тренировка для политика! Нам нужно уметь проигрывать.

— Чтобы победить, — пробормотал тогда Сайна и поцеловал ей руку. 

Усилия победить она отметила, но отметил ли их Скайуокер, Падме не знала. С классом он не общался, после занятия не оставался, рассылку группы и совместные занятия игнорировал.

Не то, чтобы Падме искала с ним встречи, но она любила сидеть у цветника с книгами, и как-то раз встретила его там же. Он просто стоял у искусственной горки и разглядывал цветы, роботы истуканами торчали за спиной.

— Красиво, правда? — спросила Падме.

К ее удивлению, мальчик пожал плечами.

— Я как-то не привык, ну, к живой красоте. Такой робот был бы глупым, но это не роботы. Сложно уложить в голове.

— Вы с семьей жили на кораблях? — спросила Падме. Говорил он как провинциал. Чисто, без акцента, но тон, но слова… Ну да ничего, это можно исправить.

— Типа того, — сказал мальчик. — Ты чего-то хотела?

— Ты не остаешься на совместные занятия, — сказала Падме. — И в чате не отвечаешь. Тебе неинтересно?

Мальчик посмотрел на нее так, словно раньше не видел, хмыкнул.

— Не получаю я вашу рассылку и прочее.

— Тебя забыли включить? — изумилась Падме. — Но почему ты молчал?

— Да не забыли, бойкотируют.

— Но… — Падме встряхнула головой. — Это какое-то недоразумение. Я непременно разберусь.

Он отмахнулся.

— Да не надо. Мне и правда скучновато, я выше пойду. Посложнее.

Падме аккуратно улыбнулась, кивнула.

— Конечно, у тебя же явный талант.

И получила в ответ жесткий хмурый взгляд.

— А у тебя нет. Тебе на этом уровне не невыносимо?

Падме опешила.

— Вот уж это совсем не твое дело! Извинись!

— Не буду, — огрызнулся мальчишка. — Я правду сказал. У тебя же есть твои таланты, зачем тебе чужие? Зачем на них время терять?

— Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится.

— На все времени точно не хватит, — сказал мальчик. — Приоритетные задачи и все такое. Ладно, я пойду. Пока!

И ушел.

Так называемый бойкот оказался, как она и думала, недоразумением. Но Скайуокер поведения не изменил — и спустя месяц из класса исчез.

— Вознесся, — пошутил тогда Раш.

На ступень ниже Падме перевелась месяц спустя.

**9**

Нет идеальных свидетелей. Со всеми сложно, со всеми сложно по-разному. С политиками сложно особо: врут и в процессе сами верят в свое вранье, нет чтобы честно лицемерить.

Но вот такое сочетание ума, воли и силы характера, как у Падме Наберрие он встречал, по счастью, редко.

— Вы думаете, что в кампусе существовал наркотик через нейрошунт, или вы сами пользовались?

— Пользовалась. — Наберрие очаровательно покраснела. — Не самим наркотиком, но той программой, для обучения… 

— Обучения чему? — даже такой невинный вопрос у Мола вышел неприличным намеком.

— Всему. — Наберрие улыбнулась. — Идея программы была в подкреплении удовольствием через нерошунт во время обучения. Как же его звали… Ли Ти Чи! Да, он в прошлом году от нас уехал. У него отец работал в области обучения, он рассказывал, как это действует.

«Слышу, работаю», — сказала «Мамочка» в ухе.

— И вы считаете, что наркотик, приведший к трагедии, возник из этой программы для обучения?

— Понимаете, — сказала Наберрие, — мне, когда я попробовала, было очень приятно. Мне так хотелось повторить, что я запретила себе. Но вы же знаете, мальчики так несдержаны в этом возрасте… — Она вздохнула. — Я изучала кибернаркотики, с социальной точки зрения, на социологии, и совершенно же точно, что вот этот — его делали не профессионалы. Если он убивает — это любители. А здесь много… любителей. Они виновны в смерти Раша. Найдите их, пожалуйста!

***

— Подкрепление через удовольствие. — Мол фыркнул. Он едва сдерживался при свидетельнице, но сейчас его распирало. — В следующий раз буду повторять криминалистику, трахаясь!

— Ты ее, главное, повтори… — Оби-Ван смотрел в пространство, и Мол обеспокоился.

— Эй, ты чего? Идея озарила? Или ты согласен, что наша гениальная свидетельница решила нам дело?

— Что-то не так, — сказал Оби-Ван. — А. Ну да. Год назад уехал Ли Ти Чи. И за это время, даже если они были осторожны, только две смерти? У любителей-то?

— Это если они точно померли от имплантата.

«Они точно померли от удовольствия, — сказала “Мамочка”. — Экспертиза вернулась, переслала ее вам, уберите детей от экрана. Ну и про Ли Ти Чи ты поторопился, дорогой мой».

— Он не уехал. — Оби-Ван сжал губы.

«Ага. Он помер. Деткам никто не сказал, а они и не поинтересовались».

— Странные тут детки, — сказал Мол задумчиво. Ну хоть какой-то групповой инстинкт должен был у них быть. Ну, хоть группы по интересам. Хоть что-то. Пока никто из них никого не выгораживал, и даже не имел такого желания. — Элита…

— Не выражайся, — сказал Оби-Ван. — От чего помер Ли Ти Чи?

«От разнузданного секса, как тут написано. Сердце не выдержало. А если отбросить фигню, то картина нам уже знакома».

— Вот мы сейчас найдем, кто распространяет эту гадость, и — спать. — Мол зевнул.

Оби-Ван попытался испепелить его взглядом, но зевок помешал.

**3**

— Мне скучно, — заявил Скайуокер на весь класс социологии. И под неверящим взглядом Сайны встал и вышел прочь.

Учитель побагровел, потом побелел. Сайна мысленно потер руки. Больше тебя в этот класс не пустят, идиот. А предмет обязательный. И как ты будешь выкручиваться?

Скайуокер сдал квалификационный экзамен учителю последнего уровня и про социологию мог теперь забыть навсегда.

Узнав об этом, Сайна чуть не сломал пластиковое стило.

**10**

— Ну да, — сказал очередной соученик потерпевших. Даже в Силе они были похожи друг на друга. Спокойные, самоуверенные, ясные. Никаких сомнений. Будто не подростки.

Такую абсолютную уверенность в своем будущем Оби-Ван видел впервые, и воспринималась она странно.

— И вас не взволновало, что это — опасная технология?

— Да какая опасная? Если все правильно делать, ничего не будет, кроме расслабления. Всегда все нормально было.

— Всегда?

— Кто попал, тот сам виноват, — совершенно уверенно сказал парень. — Серьезно, сам. Сайна нам всегда говорил, за какие значения нельзя заходить.

— Сайна?

— Ну так да, он же это все до ума довел. Когда Ли Ти Чи приволок ту прогу, то мы с ней каждый игрались, сначала, чтоб запомнить побольше, а потом — ну понятно. А Сайна нам всем дал по башке, опасно мол, и организовал процесс.

— А чем вас традиционный способ расслабляться не устраивал-то? — поинтересовался Мол. Парень ухмыльнулся ему.

— Агент, у нас тут куча неписаных правил, в кампусе. И одно из самых-самых — то, что традиционный способ не поощряется до пятнадцати лет. Я про трах, — пояснил он, — не про дрочку.

Мол одобрительно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ну вы понимаете, — кивнул парень. — Поэтому мы сублимируем. И эта штука — о, это была просто панацея. Такая полноценная иллюзия, расслабляет, классно — а на деле в постели лежишь себе и типа спишь. И так голова потом здорово работает. В общем, Раш сразу потенциал увидел, а Сайна это дело подкрутил, до ума довел. И я вам точно говорю, чтоб от нее помереть, надо было самому в код влезть и ограничения снять.

— Вы влезали? — Оби-Ван чуть наклонился вперед. Парень кивнул.

— А то, я ж должен был знать на что подписываюсь.

— В ваших предметах нет кибернетики.

— Я Скайукеру заплатил. Он мне экспертизу полную сделал. Я вам ее кину, если хотите. Да, чего это я, конечно хотите, вам положено.

— Образец программы есть у вас?

Парень кивнул.

— Раш на вечеринках апгрейды давал, я всегда через тесты Скайукера их прогонял, ничего никогда не было странного. Я вам точно говорю, если Раш и Сайна из-за проги попали — так это по дурости. На себе тестировали, ну и упс. Ну или…

— Или?

— Или Раш не пережил, что Наберрие ему не дала, — рассмеялся парень. — А Сайна не пережил, что не пережил Раш, я б решил, что они симбионты, если бы у людей такое было. Но это вряд ли.

— Что именно? Что Наберрие ему не дала? — спросил Мол развязно.

— Ну не дала сейчас, дала бы потом, — отмахнулся парень, — это ж было неизбежно. Да и не стал бы Раш из-за нее так, он умный был. Самоуверенный только. Им надо было Скайуокера в дело брать, он был им тестов понаписал, и не было бы ничего.

— А они не предлагали? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Да вроде нет. Хотя Скайуокер мог и отказаться. Он с наркотой дел не имеет, он принципиальный.

— Вам же помог.

— Так экспертизу делать — это одно, а самому распространять — другое. Ну и я ему заплатил, как полагается.

— Чем именно? — мягко спросил Оби-Ван. Парень хмыкнул.

— Предложил подкинуть их с Наберрие до города, в одно и то же время, типа время перепутал. У меня орбитальный шаттл есть, — пояснил он, — и права. Так что я ребят катаю, кому надо фигню какую купить. Ну вы понимаете, что неохота святить в списках официальных заказов. Это не запрещено, вы не стройте выводов, мы отмечаемся всегда, коммы носим от школы, средства защиты и прочее. У Скайуокера дроиды эти еще его. Так что все нормально. Ну и выкинул их в торговой зоне.

— Скайуокер к Наберрие неровно дышит?

Парень хохотнул.

— Агент, он взял языкознание высокого уровня, чтоб с ней в один класс попасть. А он — чистый железячник, у него папаня — фирму держит по разработке дроидов. Мне так кажется, у Скайуокера в бошке мозг позитронный, он инженерию не учит вообще, он просто демонстрирует крутость. А вот с гуманитаркой там все плохо.

— Насколько?

— Вы мне поверьте, — парень закатил глаза, — там несомненно великое чувство. Несомненно.

**4**

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказала Падме.

Со стороны ее неожиданного попутчика было очень мило ее проконсультировать по покупке нового планшета. Ее старый становился уже староват, а функционал терять не хотелось. 

— Так я тебе должен, за помощь с лингвистикой, — сказал Скайуокер.

— Кстати, — сказала Падме. — У нас еще час до шаттла, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выпить кафа?

Скайуокер смотрел положительно. Они взяли каф в угловой забегаловке рядом с посадочной площадкой и сели на скамейки под деревом. Кафе от потока народа отделяло силовое поле — очень удобно. И тихо — и нет ощущения изоляции.

Дроиды Скайуокера встали за их спинами.

— Вот давно хотела спросить... — Падме улыбнулась ему. — Почему отец навязал тебе именно этих дроидов? Он же у тебя профессионал.

— Так это не он, — Скайуокер улыбнулся в ответ, — это мои дроиды. Я их сам делал. Ну и специально так, чтоб их всерьез никто не воспринимал.

— А на самом деле?

— А на самом деле у них база от боевых дроидов, так что не волнуйся. Если на нас нападут чудовища, мы отобьемся.

Падме фыркнула.

— Здесь нет чудовищ.

Скайуокер ничего не ответил, отпил кафа.

— Зачем ты взял языкознание? Сам же говорил мне, чтобы я не тратила время на ненужные таланты.

— Ну говорил. — Он пожал плечами. — Но почему нет?

Падме многие называли наивной, но вот дурой она никогда не была.

— Энакин, — сказала она, — я тебе хочу сказать, чтоб ты не питал бессмысленных надежд.

— У тебя нет жениха, — ответил он невозмутимо. — И мужа, кстати, тоже нет.

Падме вздохнула.

— Тебе тринадцать лет.

— Через лет шесть нашу огромную разницу в два года ты вообще не заметишь.

— И ты будешь ждать так долго.

— Буду. — Упрямый взгляд из под челки.

Падме, улыбнувшись, отвела взгляд. Уставилась на толпу проходящих мимо людей.

— Не стоит.

— Это я как-нибудь сам решу.

— А если за это время я выйду замуж?

— Значит, выйдешь. — Энакин пожал плечами. — Тебе технический эксперт в знакомых лишний? Я не собираюсь ничего делать. Я тебя сильно доставал?

— Нет, — признала Падме.

— Ну так вот и не буду.

— А если я выйду за Раша?

— Это будет значить, — Энакин поставил чашку на столик, — что я в нем ошибся. И всё.

«И всё», — эхом повторила Падме в голове, глядя на его упрямое лицо краем взгляда. Выглядел он куда старше тринадцати лет. Ровесником или даже старше. И о том, что Раш рядом с ним проигрывал, думать не стоило.

**11**

«Новости, мои дорогие, — сказала “Мамочка”, когда от них ушел преподаватель кибернетики, последний в списке на сегодня, кроме Скайуокера. Скайуокер же должен был писать экзамен и прийти к ним только после обеда. Местный обед был Бюро не по бюджету, так что придется давиться сухпайком… — В этом милом месте внезапно уехал не один Ли Ти Чи. Еще трое парней скоропостижно — ну в общем понятно, правда ведь?»

— Милое место, действительно. Что их объединяет?

— Да ничего. Кроме того, что они все посещали занятия вместе с Рашем. Разные занятия. Конфликтов учителя в сеть не записали, но они тут вообще мало записывают. Шифруются.

— Но ни у кого из них не было таких неравнодушных и богатых родителей, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Никто не поднял шум.

«Это нормально для здешней страты, мальчики. Скандал страшнее потери ребенка, репутацию восстанавливать сложнее, чем заделать еще одного».

— Мне все больше хочется увидеть, что ж там творилось, на этой последней вечеринке. Как-нибудь это устроить можно?

— Если только они сами снимали на себя компромат, — хмыкнул Мол.

— Тоже не исключено.

«Хм… Вот вы удивитесь, а ведь Мол прав».

— Я всегда прав, — сказал Мол. — И в чем же?

«Есть в местной сетке запись, архивная. Ну оч-чень интересная. От дрона охраны, который проходил над домом Раша. Вы как думаете, что на них такое?»

— Поведай нам, о прекраснейшая, — голос Мола истекал медом. Оби-Ван хмыкнул про себя.

«Я вам сейчас ее скину».

Ожило окно на экране. 

Вид на белый дом — приближающийся медленно в центр камеры. Из окна выпрыгнула девушка в белом платье и побежала сквозь кусты к тропинке. Дрон резко сменил направление и повел девушку дальше. 

Оби-Ван узнал Падме. Она то и дело оборачивалась через плечо, лицо ее искажал ужас. Что-то кричала. И ломилась сквозь кустарники, прямиком к другому белому домику.

Дрон довел ее до самой двери — которую открыл Скайуокер. И растерянность, сменяющуюся гневом, на его лице видно было даже в плохом разрешении ночной съемки.

— Ага… — протянул Оби-Ван. — Ага…

— Супер данные, — сказал Мол. — Дрон же должен был тревогу поднять. Это тоже замяли?

«Не замяли. Падме показала, что попробовала новый ликер, и у нее начались галлюцинации».

Галлюцинации, значит.

— И как скоро после этого убили Раша и Сайна? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Ответ он и так знал — через день.

Мол вытаращился на него. А потом медленно кивнул.

— Ну… ну да. Имеет смысл. Возможность у него точно была… Но ты думаешь, он до этого тренировался на недругах, что ли?

— Нет, — ответил Оби-Ван.

— А, — произнес Мол после паузы. — Ага. Понятно. Но…

— Да. С доказательствами будет туго. Дорогая, — позвал Оби-Ван, — постарайся связаться с родными Энакина Скайуокера.

**5**

Падме проснулась рывком. Ей снились чудовища, гнавшиеся за ней по лесу, желавшие ее пожрать.

Она села на кровати — и поняла, что одета, сидит на диване в чужой незнакомой комнате, — а у двери и у окна стоял боевые дроиды, с прицелами, направленными наружу.

— О…

Она попыталась вспомнить, что случилось. Последнее, что она помнила — то, что Раш таки уговорил ее попробовать последний вариант его разработки. Совершенно безопасной, как он сказал. Совершенно безопасной…

Ох. 

Ночной забег от чудовищ наконец-то проявился, кусками, и Падме застонала, уткнувшись в исцарапанные руки. Стыдно-то как.

Стукнула дверь.

— Падме? — Она услышала знакомый голос и сжалась сильнее. — Тебе плохо?

— Мне ужасно, — простонала Падме. — Я к тебе вломилась из-за дурацких галлюцинаций.

— Я польщен, что ты сочла моих дроидов преградой для страшных чудовищ.  
Он подошел ближе.

— Кафа, воды?

Она подняла голову. Энакин стоял рядом с диваном, в домашней мешковатой одежде, и улыбался, держа на ладонях поднос.

— И то, и другое, — сказала Падме, и поднос поставили перед ней.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Энакин. — Не расстраивайся и не бери в голову. Всё будет хорошо.

**13**

— Конечно, я расскажу, — произнес Энакин.

И рассказал, подробно, то, что они и так уже знали. Про небольшой бизнес Раша — «но доказательств у меня нет, сами понимаете», — про убежавшую с вечеринки Падме. Про собственную ярость по этому поводу — ничуть ее не скрывая.

— Конечно я уверен, что Раш пытался зайти куда дальше, чем она позволяла, — сказал он, несмотря на попытки возмущенного адвоката ему помешать. — Да замолчите вы, наконец, я только сплетни пересказываю и собственные заключения. Тут бы и идиот пришел к такому же выводу. Ну и что? Я ничего не сделал. Не то чтобы я не хотел, понимаете. В морду бы Рашу точно дал. Но он сам подсуетился, ну и хорошо.

И никуда, никуда никакое давление Оби-Вана не привело. Энакин только бровь поднял. Он, как и обещал, говорил только правду. Только не всю. Это понимал Оби-Ван, это понимал Мол, это понимал сам Энакин…

«У него нет родителей, — раздался в ухе голос “Мамочки”. — Их будто никогда и нигде не было. Тени за тенями среди теней. Никого их знающего лично, никаких записей вживую, только фото, плохого качества, и не поручусь, что не сгенеренные».

Оби-Ван замер, разглядывая спокойного парня перед собой. Самоуверенный подросток с обеспеченным будущим…

— Нам удалось связаться с вашими родителями, — сказал он, и увидел, как рушится маска на чужом лице.

— Выйдите, — приказал Энакин адвокату, и тот подчинился без возражений. — Чего вам надо?

— Давайте я вам расскажу, как было дело, — сказал Оби-Ван. — А вы меня поправите. 

Энакин кивнул.

— Я пока не стану касаться того, откуда у вас деньги. Вы сделали себе личность, сделали виртуальных родителей и явились в эту школу — самую защищенную из всех.

— За мной мафия бегает, — сказал Энакин бесстрастно. — Это их деньги. Я их очень качественно стыбрил.

— Они тебя найдут, — сказал Мол.

— Это конечно. Но не сегодня. Может, в следующем году. Так что да, я выбрал по безопасности. И что же было дальше?

— А дальше, — сказал Оби-Ван, — вы узнали много интересного о Раше и его друге. И их исследованиях нового наркотика на живых людях. Но не вмешивались.

— Не вмешивался, — кивнул Энакин.

— Потому что хотели использовать компромат, чтобы заставить Раша отойти от Падме Наберрие.

— Ну да.

— Но вместо этого вы их убили.

Энакин улыбнулся.

— У вас нет доказательств.

— Верно, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Никаких. Но мотив и возможность были только у вас. Вы, скорее всего, хакнули их компьютер — как вы давно делали, только на этот раз изменили версию наркотика. Их собственную версию. И они не заметили.

— Они были в бешенстве. И боялись, что Падме их прищучит. Они решили расслабиться когда стало ясно, что она ничего не помнит. 

— Вы наблюдали за ними?

— У меня есть запись, да, — сказал Энакин. — Я за ними наблюдал. Вуайеризм — не преступление.

— Знаешь что, парень, — сказал Мол, — у меня к тебе есть предложение, потому что я сам был в той же ситуации когда-то. Давай меняться. Ты будешь работать на Бюро — а мы тебя закроем от мафии.

— И чего же вам от меня надо? — спросил Энакин.

— Доказательств их убийств и попытки изнасилования, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Дело все равно замнут.

— Что ж теперь, — сказал Мол, — не работать?

**0**

Когда Энакину было пять лет, он придумал себе фамилию. Он жил на технических свалках нижнего уровня, его воспитывали дроиды, и он был ничем. Он знал инженерию лучше, чем то, как разговаривать с обычными людьми — и он придумал себе фамилию и семью. Родителей, сестру и брата.

Когда-нибудь он доберется до неба. Когда-нибудь у него это будет. Обязательно. Он сделает для этого всё.


End file.
